Gazzy and Angel One-Shots
by ShadowBobcat10
Summary: A series of one-shots between my favorite family group in the series - big brother Gazzy and little sister Angel.
1. A Football and a Bomb

**Author's note: Hello, and welcome to a collection of Gazzy and Angel one-shots by ShadowBobcat10. This is the first one, and it takes place in _School's Out - Forever_. **

**For the football bomb chemistry, please use your great suspension of disbelief. I'm not exactly sure how to make a bomb out of a football anyway, but we all know Gazzy could.**

* * *

 **A Football and a Bomb**

Summary: In _School's Out - Forever_ , Angel and Gazzy are in Anne Walker's yard on a nice Saturday afternoon. Then something explosive happens with our favorite brother and sister duet.

* * *

"Catch this!" Gazzy laughed, tossing the American football at Angel. The ball rolled in the air instead of spiraling, landing halfway between him and his sister.

"You missed!" Angel said, smiling deviously. "You're not throwing it right.

"This is stupid," Gazzy said, walking up to the football and kicking it. It spun, only going about a meter. _It'd be better if we just blew it up,_ Gazzy thought.

"That's a good idea," Angel said.

"What is?" Gazzy asked.

"Blowing it up," Angel prompted. "It'd be a hell of a lot more fun than throwing it."

"Hey, you're six. You shouldn't be saying 'hell'," Gazzy said. But a brilliant plan started forming in Gazzy's mind. "We could make it into a bomb!"

"Anne Walker probably wouldn't like that very much," Angel said.

"To hell with Anne Walker," Gazzy said. "It's Saturday. No school. Besides, she'll never know."

"Okay," Angel said. "Let's begin."

Gazzy instructed Angel to find some fort of cutting tool to open the football while he went on the lookout for explosive materials. In one of the bars, there was fertilizer. Explosive. _Okay, now for something to trigger that,_ Gazzy thought.

He went into the house and found some chlorine bleach. _Mission accomplished,_ Gazzy thought. _Now, I need some way for this stuff to not blow up while I'm making the bomb._

I'm not going to tell you how he did it. All the parents and chemistry teachers in the world would sue me. But Gazzy met up with Angel in the field where they'd been playing with all their supplies.

"Um Angel, you know you didn't have to grab the chainsaw," Gazzy said.

"I know, but I wanted to use it. Where do I cut?" she asked innocently.

 _I love my sister,_ Gazzy thought proudly. "Right along the side here, not the white stitches. I want Max to think it's still a normal football..."

The sun was setting by the time Gazzy and Angel wer3 finished with the football bomb. They knew they'd have to go in for dinner soon.

"no what?" Angel asked. "Is Max going to throw it at Jeb or something?"

"Uh, I'm not completely sure," Gazzy admitted. "My plan only got as far as making the thing."

"I know that," Angel said impatiently. "But we smell of bleach and fertilizer and we need a quick explanation."

"Let's swim in the pond, and hide it in there!" Gazzy suggested. "I meant nearby, not underwater..."

"Terrible, terrible idea. I'm just going to take a shower," Angel decided. "Max will get really pissed if she fins the football."

"Hey sis, do I have to remind you of your language?"

"Sorry," Angel said, her eyes bright and innocent as ever.

"Anyway, we won't let that ruin our fun," Gazzy said. "I've got a better idea. Remember that kind at school, the mean guy? Let's blow up his backpack."

"This is designed as a grenade," Angel pointed out.

"We'll open it up," Gazzy said. "Let's hook up a remote detonator tomorrow."

That night, Gazzy was so excited he couldn't even tell what disastrous thing Anne Walker had cooked up for them. All he could think about was what he was going to do tomorrow, then Monday, when they were going to sneak the football into that jerk's backpack.

"Good night, Gazzy," Max said, tucking him in for the night.

"Good night, Max," he replied.

"You had a good day?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Gazzy responded. He did everything he could not to tell Max about the football.

"Sweet dreams," Max said. She moved on to Nudge's room.

 _Hey Gazzy,_ Angel whispered in his mind.

 _Hi Ange,_ Gazzy thought back.

 _Monday's going to be awesome,_ she thought.

 _I know,_ he replied. _Can't wait to see the look on his face._

 _What if Max finds out?_ Angel asked.

 _She won't,_ Gazzy answered her. _I mean, she'll think it's a harmless football._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect!**


	2. Dream of Circumstance

**Author's note: This is the next short story, taking place in _Maximum Ride: Forever_. It's a lot more depressing than the first one, partly because of their situation in _Forever_. Hope you like it anyway. **

* * *

**Dream of Circumstance**

Summary: In _Maximum Ride: Forever_ , Gazzy and Iggy are looking in the Appalachian mountains for the missile silo their friends from Fang's blog own. The night before they find the crazy all-girl gang, Gazzy has a surprising dream - from his sister.

* * *

"Good night, partner in crime," Iggy said. "Hope we find them tomorrow."

"Yeah, dude," Gazzy agreed. "And find some more food, too." They were sleeping hungry. Again. Somehow, it seemed that after all they'd been though, it wasn't too cruel that they would die of hunger.

"Hope they have food," Iggy muttered, turning over his makeshift "bed."

 _There's no hope,_ Gazzy thought. _We should have never split up. Now I'll never see them again. Max, Fang, Angel..._

Gazzy was surprised to find tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away, but no one would ever know. There was no one there to know.

Gazzy shifted on the pile of leaves he was using as his "bed" and drifted to sleep.

Snow. That was the first thing Gazzy saw. Just white, white trees, white sky, white ground. So much white that on the horizon, he couldn't tell sky from ground.

And there was snow falling from the sky. In minutes, Gazzy's green jacket was completely white.

The strange thing was he wasn't cold. He wasn't hot, either. He couldn't feel the iciness unless he really focused on it. The details of the falling snow and the tree branches blurred in his mind.

 _I must be dreaming,_ he realized.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in his mind. _Start walking. When you see the red ribbon, turn right._

Gazzy did as the voice asked. He walked among the white trees, under the white sky, on the white ground. When he reached a bright red ribbon, at first he didn't believe his eyes. _It's not white,_ Gazzy puzzled, unused to seeing color. He turned right.

What he saw after was even more shocking than the startling red. She looked so tired, so pained, it took Gazzy a second to recognize her.

But he did. "Hey Gazzy, you should have followed me here," Angel said.

"Angel!" Gazzy exclaimed, jumping and tackling his sister to the ground with a hug. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I know," she said. "But we aren't really seeing each other. It's just a dream."

"Yeah," Gazzy said, but he didn't let that smother his hopes. "But you are real."

"They disentangled. Angel stared at Gazzy weirdly. "How did you know?"

"Gazzy smiled at his sister. "I knew I would see _you_ , not a figment of my imagination, but you in my mind, one more time," Gazzy said.

"Well, we will see each other again, I've seen it," Angel said. "You're right though. What tipped you off?"

"You seem to be running the dream," Gazzy said. "Did you make it?"

"I always believed you would understand, Gazzy," Angel simply said. "I have seen the future. It is not a bright future, but if you all listen, there is hope for us. All of us."

"Angel, where are you? Where do you want me to go?" Gazzy asked. His sister was making no sense, speaking nonsense. But he believed her, inevitably, because she was was always right.

Suddenly, distress broke on Angel's face. "I don't have much time. Remember, don't be scared when he comes," Angel said. "He won't hurt you."

"Wait, what?" Gazzy demanded. "Him?"

"I can't tell you any more about that," Angel said. "I love you! Good luck, Gazzy, and never give up."

"Wait, Ange, don't go! We need help, please, don't leave me alone," Gazzy begged. "We're hungry, and we still haven't found the people from Fang's blog."

"I love you, Gazzy. Don't lose hope," Angel said. "You'll find help soon. As for food, there are turkeys around your area."

"Turkeys?" Gazzy asked. "Did you say turkeys?"

"Yes, Gazzy. Turkeys," Angel said. "They blow up well."

 _Blow up?_ "Angel, I don't know what that means," he said. "Help us, please! I know you can."

"I have to go. I love you, Gazzy! You'll find help soon."

Angel leaned in and hugged Gazzy, wrapping her white wings around him. Suddenly, she faded, along with the snow, trees, and sky. The rest of Gazzy's dream was normal, no telepathic visions, nothing out of the ordinary.

He had a dream of soaring, soaring in a clear blue sky with Angel, like in the old days, but this Angel was different. She was part of the dream, as real as the ash-less sky.

When he finally woke up, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter. He smiled for the first time since the meteors fell.

"What's so great?" Iggy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Had a good dream."

"We going to get anything to eat?" Iggy asked.

"I heard there were turkeys in the area," Gazzy said.

"Turkeys?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. Let's blow some turkeys up," Gazzy said.

 _Thank you, Angel," Gazzy thought._ You're the best sister ever.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her answer. _You're the best brother ever,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect.**


	3. Air Show

**Author's note: third story, this time from the beginning of** ** _Manga 9_** **, which I'm guessing lines up with** ** _MAX_** **. Haven't read** ** _MAX_** **in a while, so I'm not sure. Let me know if I'm right in the comments. Hope you like it!**

 **Also, shout out for Flowersocks2137 and mccupcakesswag** **for reviewing. Those rocked my world!**

* * *

 **Air Show**

Summary: For the Coalition to Stop the Madness Air Shows in _MAX_ (or _Manga 9_ , but I'm mathing it to _MAX_ ), Angel and Gazzy decide to change things up - and show the Flock that sometimes you need to spice things up to keep things fun.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Angel whispered, slightly giggling.

"Are you kidding?" Of course I am," Gazzy said. "I've got the supplies all ready."

"Hand me my ribbons. You have all the charges set?" Angel asked.

Gazzy carefully handed Angel two tightly wound coils of pink ribbon. "Here. Careful, you need to hit the button for it to detonate, but don't shake it too much."

"You know I won't," Angel replied, attaching the coil to her shoes. "You have your part, right?"

Gazzy patted his backpack. "All here. Are you ready to change the show?"

"Yeah!" Angel shouted. They left the prep room and joined the rest of the Flock outside.

"Are you kids ready?" Max asked them, patting Angel's blond curls.

"Yup," Gazzy responded.

Angel made the rest of Flock oblivious to Gazzy's preparations.

"Good luck, everyone," Max said as they headed towards the launch pad. She had no idea what was coming.

 _Ready?_ Angel asked Gazzy telepathically.

 _Ready._ Gazzy replied.

 _Let's rock this show,_ Angel said, a smile alight her face.

The Flock stepped into a pentagon with Max in the middle, holding Total.

The whistle was blown and all six bird kids launched into the air, Max throwing Total above her. They gained altitude, leveled off, and then dived, Max first, then Fang and Iggy in unison, then Angel and Nudge, then Gazzy and Total. They fell until they could see the spectator's phone screens, and then rose up. Fast.

 _You ready?_ Gazzy asked.

 _You bet,_ Angel replied. _On my mark. Three._

 _Two,_ Gazzy chimed in.

 _One!_ They screamed in unison. Angel pressed the trigger for her ankle ribbons, uncurling them. They flowed in the wind, followed by miniature fireworks exploding in a blaze of color. Red, white, blue.

Nearby, the fireworks that Gazzy released detonated just as the Flock had leveled off. It was magnificent.

"What in the world just happened?" Fang screamed, starting at exploding star-shaped lights.

"Fireworks!" Gazzy and Angel shouted simultaneously.

"Fireworks?" In an air show?" Max asked, sounding not mad, but truly curious. She flapped and banked right, obviously still following the choreographed flight plan despite the fireworks. The rest of the Flock followed in sync.

"Aren't they pretty?" Angel asked.

"Yeah!" Total screamed. "They were awesome!"

"Hey," Fang said. "That was dangerous."

"We made sure it wouldn't hurt anyone," Angel said. "We've been planning it for the past week."

The audience was still oohing and awing as the lights faded. "There's one more thing," Gazy said. "You ready to explain?" He looked expectantly at Angel.

She nodded. "It'll be easiest if I show you." Focusing on the six minds around her, Angel show the Flock stacking one on top of each other, wing flaps in unison. They all scatter as fast as possible, detonating the fireworks in Gazzy's backpack.

"That looked dangerous," Fang said.

"How fast do I have to fly?" Iggy asked. "I won't be able to see it."

"You can out fly it," Gazzy assured. "We had that all calculated."

They quickly flew up, dived, then ended with a loop.

"This show's almost over," Angel said. "Are you in, or not?" She focused on Max's mind, knowing she'd listen to her "voice."

 _Let them have fun,_ she said in Max's mind.

 _We're being paid to do this properly,_ Max thought furiously.

 _In donuts,_ Angel bit back. _Relax, Max, go with the flow._

"Okay guys, let's do this!" Max exclaimed. "Yeah," the rest of the Flock cheered.

 _That went quickly,_ Gazzy commented.

 _I nudged Max a little,_ Angel said.

They flew to tier places, a proud look alighting Angel's face. "On a count of three," Angel said out loud.

"Three," Gazzy and Angel said together. "Two, one!"

The seven of the scattered, Gazzy throwing the backpack and setting off the timer. As soon as everyone got out of the blast zone, the fireworks exploded, setting off a beautiful red-white-blue star. No one got hurt - just like they calculated.

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" Iggy said. They all felt powerful shock wave that emanated from the blast.

"That was actually really fun," Max said. "Great job, you two,"

"Now that's what you call an airshow," Angel said, flying back to the launchpad for some more donuts.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect. I never get tired of reading your reviews! They make me want to write more.**


	4. Aller au Cinema

**Author's note: Had a great idea today and decided to run with it. This story, with a title meaning to go to the cinema in French, is probably a more silly story, but after _Dream of Circumstance_ , a little more silly is due. **

**Shout out to Flowersocks2137 for continuing to review! You're support always warms my heart.**

* * *

 **Aller au Cinéma**

Summary: If Angel and Gazzy could go to the movies, this would be it. Takes place somewhere between _School's Out - Forever_ and _Final Warning_.

* * *

If Gazzy and Angel could go to the movies, this would happen. Somewhere between _School's Out - Forever_ and _Final Warning_.

"Which one?" Gazzy asked.

"You want to watch something with explosions," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, but which one?"

Angel peered into the head of the man in the ticket booth, finding nothing much. She looked up to see a giant movie poster with the words _Terminator Genisys_ in bold letters.

"What about that one?" Angel pointed.

Gazzy nodded. They walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Terminator," Angel said smoothly.

"Do you have an adult with you?" the ticket man asked in a bored voice. "It's rated R."

Angel stared into the man's dim brown eyes. "Please?"

Two tickets slid under the ticket slot. "Enjoy the show, Miss."

Gazzy and Angel walked into the theater, breathing in the beautiful scent of movie popcorn. In fact, the concessions stand was dead ahead.

"Popcorn," the siblings whispered simultaneously.

The two of them stood in line like good children, waiting for the adults to pass. Angel almost expedited one man's order because he had a problem choosing between small or medium popcorn.

Finally, they were at the front of the line. Angel cleared her throat.

"Four tubs of popcorn. Largest size you've got," Angel requested.

The concessions man looked worriedly at the two dirty, skinny kids. "Are you sure-"

"Please, Albert," Angel said, her face growing serious. "And two large ICEEs. Gazzy, which one do you want?"

"Blue," Gazzy said immediately.

"One blue and one red," Angel said. Albert went to get their huge order.

The red one's disgusting," Gazzy commented, smiling.

"Well, the blue one's gross," Angel retorted. Gazzy shrugged.

"Here's your order," Albert said in a trance, handing Angel and Gazzy their buckets of popcorn and the ICEEs. "Enjoy the movie, kids."

"Thanks," Gazzy replied. Angel checked the time. There were still twenty minutes before the movie started.

"Let's go get the best seats," Angel said. They headed over to theater number fourteen. At a quarter past three in the afternoon, the huge room was effectively empty.

"The screen's huge," Gazzy marveled. "Much bigger than the one we have at homed."

"The one we have at home is tiny," Angel said.

"My point exactly," Gazzy said.

The projector came on and the pre-movie shows started to play. New TV shows and exclusive interviews lulled Gazzy and Angel to the center of the theater. They sat in wait.

Slowly, people trickled into the room. By the time the "silence your cell phones" message came on screen, the theater was barley half full.

The next two hours were jam packed with explosions and a bunch of references to past movies Gazzy hadn't seen. Along the way, Angel explained some of the stuff she managed to pick up from the other movie-goers. The credits started rolling way too early, at least in Gazzy's mind, and Angel stumbled from her seat. "That was-"

"Explosive," Gazzy finished. He threw away all four empty popcorn buckets and together ,they walked to the concessions stand for another mind-control refill of ICEE. A poster for _Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation_ stood next to the popcorn machine.

"That one looks like it has plenty of explosions," Gazzy said.

Angel looked up from getting more popcorn. "Let's go for it."

* * *

 **Well, there's another optimistic bonding one-shot. Hope you liked it. As always, don't forget to review, follow, fav. I always love reading your support.**


	5. Not Yet

**Author's note: For Angel fans, sorry that I'm so harsh about her personality. She suffered some, let's say, unfortunate circumstances that pushed her away from the rest of the Flock, especially Max and Gazzy. She also has a sort of _almost_ justified God complex (I don't justify it, but I know people who do) that I included. I hope I don't offend anyone too bad. **

**Enjoy!**

 **Also, shout out to Flowersocks2137 for your continued support! I always love reading your amazing comments.**

* * *

Not Yet

Summary: Gazzy and Angel play with young Phoenix while they lay in wait for the nuclear winter to pass. Takes place during _Maximum Ride: Forever_.

"Phoenix!" Gazzy yelled. The little three-year-old bird-kid hobbled to the seat next to the window. Ice still completely covered the barren landscape.

"Yes, Uncle Gazzy," Phoenix said, her black hair bobbing around her face . She was definitely a feisty three-year-old.

"How are you, Phoenix?" Gazzy asked.

Phoenix smiled. "Mamma showed me how to kill a spider," she said enthusiastically. Gazzy smiled. The girl was bright for a child born in an underground bunker.

"Sounds great, sweety," Gazzy said. "What do you say to playing in the hologram room?"

Phoenix's face lit p like a Christmas tree. "Yes, Uncle, yes! Holograms!"

Gazzy took the little girl's hand and happily skipped down the stairs to the dark, gray room. Gazzy accessed the wall panel and brought up the E-house program Angel and Nudge made to "remind them of better times."

"Jeb's house!" Phoenix cried happily. "Let's fly around."

Gazzy sighed. He wasn't nearly as big as Max, Fang, Iggy, or even Nudge, and flying Phoenix around was quite tiring, especially since she squirmed _a lot_.

"Okay," Gazzy said, giving in. "Come on. Remember now, hold on tight."

Phoenix clutched Gazzy tightly around the waist as he took off, flying through the Flock's first read home. Phoenix screamed in joy, the air ruffling her blue-black hair.

"Whoa, you're getting big, girl," Gazzy joked, swooping onto "Max's bed." He dropped the giggling mass of feathers onto the soft sheets, landing next to "Angel's corner."

Phoenix untangled herself from the sheets. "Uncle, that was fun! Let's do that again!"

"No, not today," Gazzy said.

"Aw, I'm bored," Phoenix complained.

 _Bored already?_ Gazzy thought. It was impossible to please a three-year-old. Bur Gazzy always had a backup plan.

"Come on, let's go back up stairs and look out the window," Gazzy suggested.

"Ooh, story time!" Phoenix squealed. "What story?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Gazzy said. "Come on, little one, let's go."

As they made their way back up the stairs, they ran into Angel.

"Hey, Gazzy," Angel said with her new normal coldness. Her iciness melted immediately when she saw Phoenix. "Little Max, how're you doing?"

"Uncle Gazzy is telling me a story," Phoenix said.

"What's the story about?" Angel asked.

"We're headed up to the window for story time," Gazzy explained. "I was going to tell her about the time Iggy and I blew up the silo in Virginia."

Angel started walking up the stairs with them. "That's hardly appropriate for a three-year-old," Angel scoffed.

"Don't get me started about being appropriate, Angel," Gazzy said. "Besides, you're not her mother."

Angel looked annoyed, as if she was going to contest that. Sometimes, Gazzy felt his sister knew too much.

"There's no such thing as too much information," Angel said matter of factly as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Angel, there are limits in this world, and we have to learn them at some point in our lives," Gazzy said.

"Just because you guys all have limits doesn't mean I have limits," Angel said, sitting down on the desk next to the window. "I'm better–"

"Story?" Phoenix interrupted.

"Oh yes, Uncle Gazzy was going to tell you a story, right dear?" Angel said sweetly.

Gazzy shot Angel a look. She ignored him.

"Let me tell you about the battle," Angel said. "The one where we got our home."

Gazzy sighed. Angel told that one all the time.

"I started with a grand speech. Instead of talking, though, I showed then a story," Angel said proudly. "Like this."

Phoenix's eyes lit up, some sort of interesting scene filling her mind. Angel was admittedly a good storyteller. She was good about censoring her mind stories, so Gazzy just sat by, watching snow fall outside the window.

Suddenly, Phoenix perked up. The story probably ended. "Angel, when do we get to go outside?"

Where did you hear about that?" Angel asked. "Did your mom tell you?"

"Well, no. The stories," Phoenix explained. "The stories aren't here. They're outside."

 _You recon she's as smart as Fang?_ Gazzy asked Angel.

 _Smarter,_ Angel answered. _I think she's special._

Gazzy smiled. Though Angel had grown further from him during their time in Himmel, she still was his sister. And he still loved her.

"Well, outside is real mighty screwed up," Angel began. "The world has been in some tough situations for quite some time now, before you were born, and..." Angel stopped, not sure how to proceed with explaining all the pain she felt as a child without hurting the girl. With no whitecoats in her life, Phoenix wouldn't understand.

"Well, Angel, that doesn't matter anymore," Gazzy said gently. "All that matters is the future."

Angel nodded. Sometimes, Gazzy felt she was still the same, as if the stone cold leader was just a shell, and his sister was still there.

 _I will always be here,_ Angel thought.

Gazzy nodded. "Can we leave yet?" Gazzy finally asked.

Angel shook her head. "Not yet..."

* * *

 **Well, please don't kill me for being so harsh on Angel. I still made her love Gazzy! As always, don't forget to review, fav, follow. It always makes me feels awesome!**


End file.
